


Destined to Be Alone?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Clumsiness, Fighter!Lucifer, M/M, Outcast!Lucifer, Sappiness, Strong Omega!Sam, This is kind of fluffy, cuteness, omega!Sam, this is all Briefly’s fault.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer is a fighter of Alphas, defending Omegas. But there’s not an Omega for him- they’re too scared of him. Or is there one for him?





	Destined to Be Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> For the Samifer Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card
> 
> I cannot take the credit for this idea, it all belongs to @brieflymaximumprincess who is an uncontrollable menace of mine and basically pleaded me to write this fic. And I’m powerless against the Queen of Obscure Mark P gifs and Samifer Ideas. I love you <3
> 
> There is a wonderful Spanish translation of this work by lbp98l on AO3 and also on Wattpad if you prefer reading there: https://www.wattpad.com/story/187863966-destined-to-be-alone-traducci%C3%B3n. Thank you so much for translating!!

Lucifer Milton has been in many fights. Scars covered his face and body, telling of the Alpha’s need to defend and protect Omegas and himself. He was a fighter, growing up in the streets with two brothers and learning how to be aggressive, not only to defend himself but to defend those who couldn’t defend themselves.

Around Omegas, however, he melted. He loved taking care of Omegas, but they not so much. He scared them, and if he went just a hair too rough, they’d cry. He’s had families of Omegas run him off because of ridiculous, petty claims.

He was resigned to being alone, a lone wolf who tried to defend Omegas from harm, only to be turned away.

He was a gentlemen, in reality. He held doors open for Omegas, he helped them across the street, he’d protect them if an Alpha snapped their jaws a little too close. He just wanted one of his own, but he felt like he never would. He was too scary, with his scars that will never die and the cold look he gave predatory Alphas. Omegas were afraid that his seemingly short temper would one day turn on them.

The thought of hurting an Omega physically sickened the Alpha, though.

But the day Sam Winchester came into his life was the day he questioned everything.

Sam Winchester was a strong Omega. Tall, beautiful, muscular, with eyes that changed color in the light and long, chestnut hair that Lucifer longed to run his fingers through. His features were handsome and beautiful and strong, and Lucifer longed for this Omega.

“And this is Sam Winchester,” Michael said, a plea in his voice. Try not scare this one off, little brother. Why Michael had taken it upon himself to find Lucifer a mate, he will never be sure of.

He could sense the Omega’s fear and he cringed internally. Outwardly, he gave a warm smile and lifted the scared Omega’s hand to his lips, brushing a chaste kiss against it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam,” he murmured lowly.

“Likewise, Mr. Milton,” Sam said politely, a hint of a smile blooming dimples onto his cheeks. Lucifer felt weak at how strong they were despite the size of the smile.

“Mr. Milton is my dear older brother, call me Lucifer,” Lucifer smiled. “Would you like to go find dinner?”

“Sure,” Sam said, and Lucifer offered his arm to the Omega. Sam took it and leaned into him slightly. The Alpha felt his heart leap as he guided Sam out of his brother’s sight and to the restaurant.

Sam was a bit scared of Lucifer when he was first presented to him. The hardened lines of Lucifer’s face and the scars covering his handsome visage did present an intimidating front. But smelling the Alpha’s beautiful, if icy scent and being treated with such respect made him a bit more comfortable. Sam really understood what kind of Alpha Lucifer was on their way to dinner, when Lucifer stopped to help a young Omega reunite with their Alpha, keeping his voice calm and his scent soothing so as not to scare them. He was careful around Omegas, treated them with respect and adoration, unlike so many Alphas.

People stare at Lucifer as they entered the restaurant and were slowly being lead back to their table, something Lucifer must have called ahead, or maybe the Alpha was just that influential. Or intimidating. Either way, Lucifer was talking, and his Alpha sounded so beautiful when he spoke. Like a crisp, well aged wine after a long day at work.

He can’t think that this Alpha is his. He can’t. They’re not at that stage yet. And they may never be. But he couldn’t help it. Lucifer sounded so beautiful, so warm, so educated, it made his knees weak. And Lucifer’s scent! Icy mint and bright citrus hitting his nostrils like the finest dessert in the world. He can’t help but stare as they sat down, Lucifer’s pale pink lips moving but he wasn’t listening.

God, if Lucifer continued this… he’d end up kick starting a heat. And Sam’s fairly certain he doesn’t want a heat in the middle of a restaurant, slick leaking into his very nice suit.

“You’re not talking,” Lucifer said sadly, looking at Sam with the largest, saddest eyes Sam’s ever seen on an Alpha.

Lucifer feared the worst. He went too far.

He knew he looked intimidating, very intimidating.

But he wanted Sam. He could smell, feel, hear the strength in the younger Omega, and he’s never met an Omega that was this strong before. He thought that he could be less careful with him. Omegas usually cry at the drop of a hat, oftentimes seemingly without reason. And because Sam hasn’t cried yet, he thought he was safe. But apparently, that wasn’t the case. Stupid, stupid! He scared Sam off. He’ll probably ask a family member to run him off, to ditch him. That’s happened more often than Lucifer would ever like to admit. Someone- an older sibling that’s an Alpha, an Alpha parent, hell, he’s had scores of Alpha cousins run him off before- will scream and posture at Lucifer, making sure that it was clear to never ask him out again.

To make matters worse, everyone looks at the stunning Omega, because of how beautiful and strong he is. Sam Winchester exuded confidence and the ease of being beautiful, which added to his intoxicating persona.

He’ll be alone his entire life.

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Lucifer said, sounding resigned.

Sam didn’t understand it. What did he do wrong? Did he displease the Alpha somehow? Did he hurt him? What was wrong?

He tried to move closer to Lucifer, tried to find out what was wrong, but he was such a klutz- not like smaller Omegas, who seemed to be born dancers and were graceful all the time, not a bumbling oaf of one like he- he tripped over his own two feet.

Lucifer caught him before he crashed to the ground, and suddenly they were close, closer than they were before. Sam felt his heart pound in his chest, and knew he was shaking. Half the restaurant turned to look, dark eyes hungry and ready to snatch the trembling Omega from the gnarled looking Alpha, seeing him as a threat.

Sam tried to make the best out of what seems to be an increasingly worse situation and went in for a kiss.

Shock was dancing across the Alpha’s lips, and for a moment, Sam worried that he overstepped his bounds. But then Lucifer responded, kissing him back. Around them, people relaxed and went back to their meals as their kiss grew hotter, Lucifer running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

During dinner, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Every other bite, it seemed, they were touching. Sam was almost on Lucifer’s lap half of the meal, kissing and nipping and breathing hot and heavy. What should’ve taken an hour took three, they were so enamored with each other. They talked and laughed, voices low and rough.

As Lucifer hailed a cab to take them back to his house, to his family, they know that they are made for each other. There’s no doubt that they would be a mated pair soon.

Sam’s first heat with his new Alpha was intense. He was so much more needy. His Alpha was there, and he didn’t even want to attempt to control himself. He wanted wild, passionate, heat sex, sex that had his toes curling and would sate his heat for more than just five minutes. He wanted it rough. No other Alpha would ever dare go rough with him, but Lucifer would. Lucifer saw how tough Sam was, and knew he could be a little rougher. Sam was in Heaven the first time Lucifer bodily threw him onto the bed and made him present before fucking him hard and fast, making the Omega’s toes curl and scream when he came and covered their bed in a sticky mess.

Lucifer thought he could be a little more careless, with such a strong, beautiful Omega. But the more Sam begged for rougher sex, the more Lucifer felt the need to take care of him, even out of heats.

He found the urge to bring his Omega flowers- marigolds, Sam’s favorite. Really, had he turned into that much of a sap, that he was giving Sam flowers? Sam’s eyes lit up, however, and he gave the Alpha a slow, sweet kiss of appreciation to show how much he enjoyed the thought. They nearly had sex on Sam’s desk right then and there, but Sam came to himself and shooed the Alpha out, muttering about how he had a client coming in.

Lucifer won the ensuing argument and was underneath Sam’s desk while he met with the client, keeping his Omega’s cock nice and warm. Sam’s strong thighs trembled around his head, but there was no place that the tough Alpha would rather be.

He made Sam breakfast one morning, stopping at one point and shaking his head. It wasn’t even a heat, it was just after a night of sex where they both knew that the donut pillow in Sam’s office would be getting much use due how red and raw he had paddled the Omega’s rear, going harder as per Sam’s increasingly loud begs and pleas.

“Morning, Luci,” the Omega in question said as he finished the large omelette he was making for the Omega, heading towards the Alpha and nuzzling into him and his scent.

Lucifer couldn’t help but smile, turning his head and kissing Sam’s cheek. “Good morning, little Omega. How’re you feeling?”

“Ass is sore, but it’s a good kind of sore,” Sam hummed. “Is that breakfast?”

“It is, and this omelette is yours,” Lucifer said with a smile.

“Aww, Luce,” Sam cooed, hugging the Alpha tightly and turning his head for a kiss.

This time, Lucifer was the voice of reason, who swatted Sam’s tender rear playfully, causing Sam to yip. “Eat, before breakfast gets cold. Cup of black coffee, yes?”

“Spoiling this Omega, you are,” Sam hummed, kissing Lucifer’s nose.

“And why shouldn’t I?” Lucifer smiled. “My strong, beautiful Omega.”

“My strong, sappy Alpha,” Sam teased, cackling as Lucifer turned red and sneaked his omelette away.

Maybe Lucifer was an Alpha destined to be alone and on the outskirts. But finding an Omega like Sam meant he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
